Un momento más
by And Raven
Summary: Han pasado años juntos, han crecido juntos, han formado una familia, pero hay un momento en que todo se puede derrumbar. ¿Qué hacer en ese caso? Besos, caricias, susurros, son el reinicio o la despedida. One-Shot lemon de historia Creciendo Juntos .


Hola... he vuelto, con un One Shot, de Rose & Scorpius, con Lemon y basada en mi anterior historia. Así que aquí les dejo "**Un momento más**", (la culpa de esto la tiene la canción Heaven de Brian Adams, que cierto personaje me hizo escuchar mucho, pero eso da lo mismo, es bien mamona pero bella y me dio esta idea).

Rose & Scorpius

"**Un momento más"**

Tres semanas exactamente han pasado desde que salí de casa, embargado completamente por la idea de tener que nuevamente viajar y pasar lejos de lo que más quiero, mis hijos, pero sobretodo, lejos de ella, siempre ha sido igual, no dormir a su lado, no poder recorrerla con mis manos y mirada todas las noches, no poder despertar con su cuerpo pegado al mío, me desvela en estos interminables trabajos.

Sin embargo está vez mi salida ha sido diferente, por lo que se ha vuelto aún más inquietante, porque no fue como otras ocasiones, no hubo una noche en vigilia por hacernos el amor tantas veces como el paso de las horas lo permitieran, no hubieron los miles de te amo susurrados y gritados, compensando previamente los minutos que no podríamos decírnoslo, sino más bien hubo un espacio entre los dos lleno de frío que ni siquiera el calor abrazador del verano logro entibiar.

Nuestra convivencia durante el último tiempo, o para ser más exacto los últimos tres meses antes del viaje, se había convertido en el mismo infierno. Discusiones, miradas furiosas, gritos y reproches, se hicieron comunes en el día a día. La frustración y cansancio de nuestros trabajos llegó a nuestro hogar, idiotamente nos dejamos envolver por el clima exterior y la tensión que se percibe en todas partes, y nos vimos sobrepasados, sólo fingiendo frente a nuestros hijos y torpemente frente al resto de la familia.

En vano intento recordar buenos momentos en las semanas anteriores a salir de aquí, todo está plagado de peleas sin sentidos, casi como si nos estuviéramos preparando internamente para las ofensivas que parecen que van a ocurrir en el mundo. Y lo peor de todo, siempre terminando en el peor de los silencios, cada uno por su lado.

17 años juntos, tres hijos, el primero, nuestro punto de inicio, ya se encuentra casi al término de la escuela, además de dos pequeñas niñas que son mis ojos. Al pensar en esto me niego a creer que todo está terminando, a sentir que quizás las cosas ya se han saturado. Y sigo sin entender el por qué de ésta situación, lo que siento por ella sigue intacto, tal vez más maduro, ya no tenemos quince años, como cuando nos enamoramos, ni veinte como cuando nos casamos, pero el tiempo y la compañía nos han hecho conocernos totalmente, saber exactamente lo que el otro piensa, quiere, siente, desea y sueña, por eso tal vez sabemos hacia donde van las cosas. Mi vida está tan entrelazada a la suya que no logro separarla de su presencia, y aún así, todo va en franca decadencia.

Con la mente llena de estas imágenes y pensamientos, me doy cuenta de que ya estoy detenido en medio de la sala. Aún con hollín en la ropa que me quito con lentitud, observo a mi alrededor reconociendo que todo está igual, cada cosa en el punto exacto en que lo recuerdo, las fotografías llenando todo, decenas de cuadros de Alioth sonriendo desde bebé hasta ahora en que está convertido en todo un hombre, de la gemelas, con cada nueva cosa que han aprendido en su corta vida y de Rose y yo juntos, en todas abrazados, de la mano o rozándonos, pero unidos.

Camino con letargo, sabiendo que el silencio que me ha recibido se debe a la hora, demasiado tarde para que unas niñas de dos años estén despiertas, Alioth seguramente debe estar con sus amigos, o más probable, con su novia. Comienzo a subir los peldaños de la escalera, intentando alejar la decepción que ha surgido al no ser recibido por alguien, ya que tenía la esperanza de que ella sí me esperara despierta, como tantas otras veces, y a pesar de que siempre le decía que no era necesario, que no me gustaba que por mi causa se desvelara, ella sonreía mientras se acercaba haciéndome olvidar aquellas palabras con su sola presencia abrasadora.

Sigo mi recorrido por un pasillo tenuemente iluminado, deteniéndome frente a una habitación blanca y llena de flores, al ingresar a aquel lugar mis pasos se aceleran sólo para quedarme en medio de dos cunas blancas. Al estar aquí me lleno de paz, por fin me siento en casa. Me desdoblo para intentar ver a la par a quienes duermen en ellas, sonrío al contemplar a las dos princesas que tengo en frente, ambas con sus ojos azules cerrados, recibiendo en su delicado y dulce rostro el brillo de la luna, que hace resplandecer sus rizos dorados, su piel pálida hace resaltar el color rosáceo de sus mejillas. Amapola, mi pequeña flor, tiene su pulgar en la boca dejándome escuchar su suave respirar, mientras que su hermana Astoria, suelta un suspiro al momento que se remueve, como si sintiera que está siendo observada. Rápidamente me acerco a ella para tararéale una canción, aquella que su madre le canta todas las noches antes de hacerlas dormir y con esto vuelve a la placidez del sueño profundo.

Toco cada una de sus frentes, deseándoles buenas noches, ansioso de verlas mañana caminar acercándose a mi lado, sintiendo sus pequeños brazos rodear mis piernas, mi cuello y mi cara, recibiendo sus húmedos y apretados besos en mi mejilla, oírlas reír y hablar, verlas decir al unísono sus ¡Papi! para llamar mi atención, llenándome de tierra, galletas y chocolates, pintándome las manos con sus colores.

Me quedo con la mirada perdida unos instantes en la ventana que permanece un poco abierta, dejando entrar la brisa de la medianoche, al cerrarla me volteo a ver nuevamente a mis hijas e inspiro profundamente el aroma de este lugar, llenando cada poro con una agradable, pero momentánea, sensación de seguridad, por fin estoy a su lado para protegerlas nuevamente, aunque sé que si todo sigue igual seré yo el que altere su paz.

Con un suspiro intenso cierro la puerta de este paraíso, para continuar mi camino hacia mi meta, la ansío tanto y a la vez resulta ser todo lo contrario, desde que estaba preparando mi maleta para volver, tuve la sensación, casi la certeza que esta noche podría definir el futuro, el mío y el suyo, al final de todo, nuestra vida. Ha tenido tiempo de pensar, así como yo lo he hecho, y a pesar de que no quiero que las cosas cambien, sólo que mejoren, no sé que será lo que Rose haya determinado y por como la vi antes de partir, puede ser que todo haya cambiado para ella. Recuerdo sus palabras con respecto a nuestra relación… "lo veremos a tu regreso", dijo con tono tan apagado y melancólico que me quede detenido unos minutos dándole la espalda, procesando sus palabras y luego seguí caminado hasta la chimenea sin voltearme siquiera a darle una última despedida, lastimándome con esto y sabiendo que a ella también le dolió.

Como acto reflejo me peino el cabello a la vez que me impulso a abrir la puerta de la que ha sido nuestra habitación, encontrándome en principio sólo con oscuridad, al acostumbrarme a ella el tenue brillo que se cuela por la ventana me deja ver una silueta reposada sobre la cama. Avanzó con lentitud hasta quedar a los pies de ésta, fijándome únicamente en la mujer que duerme de costado, con el cabello suelto disperso por mi almohada. La luz le llega directamente en su rostro, resaltando su nariz y labios. Observo como lleva puesto esa camisola de seda blanco pegada a su figura, su pecho sube y baja al compás de su respirar suave, la piel blanquecina pareciera que brillara.

Ante esto no puedo dejar de mirarla, no me puedo mover de este lugar, recordando todo lo que hemos vivido, la primera vez que la vi, cuando éramos unos niños de 11 años, el día que le robe un beso, cuando nació nuestro hijo, la primera vez que hicimos el amor, el día de nuestro matrimonio, todos los días que amanecimos abrazados y desnudos, la llegada de nuestras hijas, pero ahora todo se está apagando y sin entenderlo creo que me he dado por vencido.

- ¿Has llegado?- me despierta una voz somnolienta y al enfocar mi vista alejándome de los recuerdos, la veo sentada en la cama, sus ojos aún están entrecerrados por haber recién despertado.

Ni siquiera le respondo sólo la quedo viendo.

- ¿Hace mucho estás ahí?- vuelve a cuestionar un poco más despierta.

- No- le miento.

Ambos suspiramos ante esto, incómodos por no saber que decir, doce años de matrimonio, y no tenemos ni una miserable palabra que decirnos luego de una veintena de días alejados.

¿Así es como termina todo?, como desearía tener a alguien a quien preguntarle. Lo que si puedo decir es que quema todo en mi interior, especialmente mi garganta, así que en un impulso me volteo y camino al baño que tenemos. Sin siquiera encender la luz dejo correr el agua para tomar un poco con mis manos, bebo casi un litro de una sola vez, me mojo repetidamente la cara para sacar el cansancio que tengo, pero todo se mantiene en mi interior, de nada a servido lo que he bebido, quizás debí haber ido primero a un bar por un buen whisky de fuego.

Me observo con dificultad en el espejo. Una nueva luz proveniente de la habitación me deja ver un rostro un tanto demacrado, con ojeras y la barba más que crecida denotando que no va bien esto, hasta parezco de mayor edad de la que tengo.

Debo volver, me recuerdo y retrocedo los pasos que hace poco dí, para encontrarme con Rose sentada completamente en la cama, con sus rodillas flectadas y la cabeza oculta en ellas.

Está llorando, lo sé, me imagino sobre sus mejillas aquellas lágrimas que he provocado una vez más. Me detesto por esto al caminar hasta quedar a su lado.

- Perdóname- intento decir pero no salen las palabras, sólo logro acariciar su cabello, al momento de sentarme al borde de la cama.

La percibo como levanta su cabeza y me enfrenta con la mirada húmeda, pero no hay lágrimas en su rostro como creí que vería. Una de sus manos se posa en mi nuca y siento como me dejo sostener por ella, descansando de todo el agobio que tengo.

- ¿Qué nos paso?- murmura cada vez más cerca de mí.

- No lo sé- susurro respirando su aroma.

- Tengo miedo… pero no quiero decirlo- percibo que dice casi sin voz.

Miedo, ese terrible sentimiento que nuevamente hemos compartido, pavor de lo que ha pasado, de lo que hemos vivido y de lo que podría venir. Lo peor es que se ve acrecentado aún más con lo que nos rodea, años de una paz infinita y maravillosa, con un mundo en tranquilidad, pero ahora un nuevo mal acecha, la oscuridad amenaza con acabar con todo lo que tenemos, lo que ha hecho tambalear la seguridad y estabilidad de muchos y de nosotros. El saber que nuestros hijos quizás tengan que vivir eso, es horrible y aun más cuando no tenemos la fortaleza de luchar juntos, como familia.

Es egoísta lo que me sucede, porque en vez de pensar primero en todos los peligros que esto puede traer para la comunidad mágica y muggle, sólo pienso en que este exceso de viajes que he tenido que hacer por ésta amenaza, tienen la culpa, no la gran culpa, pero si una cuota, porque quién deja a su mujer con dos niñas pequeñas sola por tanto tiempo, solo yo, y al parecer al final siempre las historias se vuelven a repetir, cuando hace años me jure que no permitiría que sucediera otra vez.

Un escalofrío la hace estremecerse y no puedo evitar abrazarla, apretarla contra mi pecho, siento como levanta su cabeza y su respiración queda en mi cuello, estremeciéndome con este contacto y me dejo llevar por la creciente necesidad que me ha embargado al tenerla así, ya que tal vez es la última vez que podré hacerlo.

Mis manos comienzan a deslizarse por su espalda, mientras siento que las suyas se aferran a mi camisa. Bajo mi rostro buscando el suyo, besando su cabello, bajando con cada beso hasta la comisura de sus labios. Ella está quieta dejándose tocar, dejándose besar por mí.

Antes de llegar a su boca me detengo a verla por un instante y sin siquiera decir algo o dejarla que lo haga me apodero de sus labios. Temiendo internamente que me rechace, me sorprende al ser ella la que primero ingresa su lengua a mi boca, buscando con deseo la mía que rápidamente comienza a danzar sobre la suya.

Una de mis manos permanece en su espalda recorriéndola desde la nuca hasta el inicio de su trasero, y la otra se ha ido hacia la parte delantera, jugando en el cuello un poco hasta que me atrevo a colarme bajo su pijama. Le rodeo uno de sus senos con lentitud, hasta tomarlo completamente con mi mano, masajeándoselo como me gusta y como sé que a ella le hace nublar la razón. Hecho que confirmo al sentir su ahogado gemido dentro de mi boca.

Sus manos empiezan a quitar mi corbata y a desabrochar los botones de la camisa, al sentir esto me alejo unos segundos de su boca y sonrío al verla tan afanada intentando darse prisa. Rápidamente tomo sus manos y la detengo, Rose ante esto lanza un bufido y me queda viendo desconcertada, enojada y principalmente frustrada.

- Pero qué…- intenta decir con voz entrecortada por la lujuría que la comenzaba a llenar y al parecer por un incipiente ataque de llanto.

Sin dejar de que comience a creer que esto llegó hasta acá, me quito de un movimiento la camisa, que cae destrozada sobre el piso. Un nuevo gemido se le escapa ante este hecho y le sonrío nuevamente para tranquilizarla, mientras me quito los pantalones con zapatos incluidos. Mi creciente miembro palpita incesante por ella dentro de mi boxer, pero aún lo dejo ahí, quiero hacer esto con un poco de calma. Sólo un poco, aunque por mi ya estaría dentro de ella.

Ante mi imagen ella se muerde los labios de forma seductora y ahora soy yo el que lanzo un gruñido, cual animal en celo, mientras me arrojo a su cuerpo, devorando, casi comiéndome sus labios al momento que le quito el camisón para dejarla casi desnuda ante mi, sus senos me tientan a atraparlos con ambas manos y esculpirnos nuevamente con mis dedos.

Ambos nos encontramos tendidos en la cama, acariciándonos todo a nuestro alcance, no puedo evitar rozar mi sexo con el de ella, aunque ambos tengamos nuestras prendas puestas, las únicas que tenemos en el cuerpo, no deja de ser realmente placentero este juego de estar tentándonos con cada roce. Los gemidos se hacen incesantes en ambos y ya respiramos con dificultad.

Sus uñas que se mueven juguetona y fieramente en mi espalda, arañando todo a su paso, en cambio yo he degustado cada parte de su boca, de su cuello, de sus pechos y de su vientre. Con mi lengua he escrito mil veces "te quiero", cargados con un "no te quiero perder".

Nuevamente subo a su boca, tomando con mis dientes su labio inferior, a la vez que mis manos trabajan en quitarle sus bragas, porque la haré mía ahora mismo, quiero que grite que me ama hasta que quede sin voz, que el día de mañana no se levante de felicidad. Pero sus manos dejan quietas las mías, negándome seguir con mi acometido.

Mis ojos se abren de par en par, tratando de buscar en los de ellas la razón de todo esto. Por qué no quiere continuar, acaso no está tan deseosa como parece, porque todo en su cuerpo me dice que quiere más, sus pezones erguidos y extrañamente oscuros, su piel erizada, su humedad extrema, pero aún así ella no quiere, su mente no me quiere dejar entrar. Maldigo por dentro, la maldigo a ella y a mi mismo, estoy a punto de reprocharle esto y todo lo que se me venga a la cabeza, cuando su mano se cuela en mi ropa interior, dejándome helado, al sentir como presiona mi miembro con sus dedos, dándome la caricia más sabrosa que podría haberme imaginado en este momento.

- Maldición- gimo como única palabra que tengo en mente, pero ya no en mal sentido, sino en el mejor de los placeres.

Me dejo llevar por sus movimientos de la mano, con mis ojos apretados y mi boca abierta para liberar toda la tensión que tengo acumulada. Ella respira casi tan rápido como yo, pero ni siquiera la veo, sólo la dejo hacer lo que ella sabe.

- Nada más- le digo casi sin voz, cuando me siento en el camino final, intentando detenerla, sin embargo su presión se hace más intensa y veloz y aunque intente nuevamente decir algo coherente no puedo, exploto sin control cayendo casi rendido sobre su cuerpo.

Su risa pequeña se cuela por mi oído, en el momento en que resoplo en su cuello de total cansancio orgásmico.

- Cada vez te pones más malvada- le susurro besándole tras la oreja.

- ¿Eso es bueno o malo?- cuestiona con una voz picara que me hace levantar el rostro para sonreírle antes de volver a fundirme en un beso suyo.

- Ahora es mi turno- le digo cuando nos separamos por falta inminente de oxígeno.

- Eso espero- indica dándome un casto beso en la frente, mientras la observo aprisionar con sus manos la almohada que tiene bajo su cabeza al momento que yo bajo por su cuerpo dejando un camino de besos apasionados que dejan marcada su piel.

He bebido su esencia dulce de tantas formas que pareciera que ambos fuéramos a desfallecer de placer, de reojo la observo mientras delineo sus pliegues con mi lengua y la observo contornearse espasmódicamente, al mismo instante en que arruga y arranca de los bordes las sábanas que le han servido de apoyo y un grito sin palabras retumba por toda la habitación.

- Scorpius- solloza para dar punto final, con voz tan profunda que me hace reír silenciosamente.

Se recuesta tranquilizándose y a la vez disfrutando de la ola de orgasmos que le acabo de hacer experimentar, y es que tantos años juntos, tantas noches, días, lunas de miel y escapadas al trabajo del otro, nos han hecho saber exactamente como enloquecer al otro. Ella tiembla bajo mío y siento que una parte de mi nuevamente tiembla por ella. Me acomodo para quedar frente a frente otra vez, observando su rostro y ella el mío, y por primera vez en la noche, por primera vez desde hace más de un mes, la penetró, queriendo hacerlo lento, pero la ansiedad me hace hacerlo con fuerza. Ambos gemimos ante mi intrusión, en el momento en que aún siento sus músculos contraerse por el anterior orgasmo que ha vívido, lo que me hacen sentir en la cima del éxtasis.

- No es justo, yo te di tiempo para reponerte- me queja sin mucha convicción.

- Sí quieres te lo doy- le digo mientras me muevo para cumplir sus deseos, sin embargo y tal como lo esperaba, o mejor dicho lo deseaba, sus manos posicionadas en mi trasero no dejan que me mueva ni un milímetro más de lo que ya lo había hecho, ejerciendo sobre mí una fuerza que me ha hecho entrar aún más a ella.

Embestida tras embestida, con el sonido de nuestros jadeos, nos llenamos de sudor que nos dejan pegados al otro, sin querer terminar luego y a la vez buscando hacerlo más intensamente. Con un rápido movimiento la dejo a ella sobre mí, tan sincronizado que no permito que salga de mi cuerpo, una sonrisa más amplía se dibuja en su rostro, a la vez que sube y baja afirmada a mi pecho. El rebote de sus senos me recuerda porque me agrada tanto esta posición, además de la vista que me da de ver como lo hacemos y de como nos fundimos de tanto en tanto. Luego de un poco de lentitud en los movimientos, aferro mis manos a sus caderas ayudándola a hacer más fuerte su vaivén llevándonos a ambos a desgarrarnos la voz, cuando sentimos que llegamos al cielo mientras la lleno de mi esencia.

Rose se desploma en mi pecho, estamos tan agitados que nos seguimos moviendo al compás de nuestra respiración. No he dejando de acariciar su espalda con ambas manos, dejando el mínimo espacio posible entre ambos, sin querer romper el silencio, para no decir, tal vez, algo que rompa esta maravillosa burbuja.

- Scorp…- es lo único que ella indica en un gemido profundo, luego de que pasamos un tiempo abrazados el uno del otro.

No quiero dejarla hablar, no quiero que me deje hablar, no aún, porque sólo le pido un momento más, por eso me concentro en aquella voz que empleo, que hace que despierte nuevamente la pasión en mi cuerpo, y suavemente el movimiento se hace presente, delicadamente le flecto sus piernas dejándolas firmes bajo mis brazos, se que esto le agrada enormemente porque me siente más profundamente y ante eso comienzo a salir y entrar en ella, dejando atrás el agotamiento que nos llena.

Haciéndole el amor una vez más, me dedico a verla, a repasar en sus labios hinchados, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo, sintiendo sus uñas enterradas en la piel de mi espalda, viendo sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas, llenas de la pasión que se ahoga en suspiros. La visión de su lóbulo derecho me insta a besarlo, sacándole un nuevo y maravilloso gemido. Lo vuelvo a recorrer con la punta de mi lengua, sintiendo como se estremece bajo mi cuerpo.

La amo y no la dejaré, lucharé una vez más por ella, y lo seguiré haciendo, porque sólo con ella puedo sentirme de está forma. Si me ha aceptado otra vez de esta forma en nuestra cama, en su cuerpo, en su alma, es porque también lo hace, porque también está dispuesta a luchar y no me la imagino de otra forma.

Sin embargo, algo ha cambiado en estos instantes, porque desde que nos besamos se mostró totalmente entregada, resulta, liberada, y ahora ha ocurrido un cambio drástico en ella, la tensión se ha apoderado de su cuerpo, ya no sigue mis embestidas, al contrario está quieta buscando mi mirada.

Contrariado intento detenerme para entender que pasa, ¿acaso está noche ha sido una despedida?, será eso lo que veo en su mirada brillante, asustada y anhelante, que me llena de contradicción. Y vuelvo a maldecir internamente.

- ¿Qué pasa….amor?- pregunto, cuando extrañamente está última palabra cuesta que salga de mis labios, no porque no la sienta, sino por lo que pueda venir.

Continúa viéndome sin decir nada, no hay tristeza en su expresión, no hay alegría, más bien parece lejana, debatiendo algo en su interior.

- ¿Te lastime?- intento indagar en vano, porque ella no responde, y yo no me muevo de ella.

- No hagas esto maldita sea- le recrimino conteniendo la rabia, haciendo con esto que me mueva un poco, logrando que una ola de placer nos haga cambiar a ambos la expresión por unos instantes.

Rápidamente vuelvo a mi seriedad, pero ella dibuja una sutil sonrisa que en vez de calmarme me vuelve a tensar, ahora soy yo el desencajado, por eso intento moverme para bajarme de ella, sin embargo la presión de sus brazos en mi espalda hacen el efecto contrario.

- ¿Qué sucede?- vuelvo a hablar siendo más sutil. Pidiéndole por favor con mis ojos de que me diga lo que está mal.

- No sé cómo decirlo- murmura tan bajo que estoy seguro que no quiere que yo lo escuche, pero resulta imposible si estamos tan sólo a milímetros de distancia.

Lo sabía, ha sido su forma de despedirse, la quiero odiar, sí, todo en mi pide detestarla, por haberme hecho esto.

- Sé que no querías, lo habías dicho, pero… yo… no sé porque quería, sé que hasta… bueno hasta hace…- comienza a decir de manera titubeante.

No puedo evitar encontrarla tremendamente adorable de esta forma, aunque este a punto de terminar con nuestro matrimonio y con la familia que nos ha costado formar.

- Habla claro... por favor…estamos grandes para este tipo de dialogo- le comento para acelerar lo inevitable.

- Sé que las cosas no están bien en el mundo mágico, y peor aún entre nosotros y es por mi culpa, he estado tan irritada, cansada por el exceso de trabajo aquí y en el hospital, los ataques que han habido me han dejado con una agenda copada, además la fundación también requiere trabajo y no lo puedo dejar, sin contar que quiero pasar el mayor tiempo con las niñas, todo es mi culpa, la vida me ha superado - se disculpa sonrojada.

- Sabes que en esto es causa de dos- le rectifico, porque siempre está queriendo llevarse el peso de todo, jamás cambiará, aunque tenga cien años, porque he sido yo él que ha estado enfadado constantemente, alegando contra todos, y lo peor, siendo desconsiderado con su cansancio explícito, seduciéndola hasta que no se negara ante mis deseos.

Me mira con total ternura, empezando a acariciar mi mejilla con suavidad.

- Sé que por todo eso que he dicho, no es un buen momento, es más hasta vas a creer que estoy loca, cómo puedo estar queriendo algo así, he intentado encontrar la respuesta, pero no sé porque siento que está bien, aunque eso cambie todo entre nosotros- susurra afectada

La miro consternado, viendo como se escapan de sus ojos dos lágrimas que caen sobre su cabello revuelto, que terminan de clarificarme lo que se viene.

- Dilo- le exijo suavemente para no lastimarnos más.

- Estoy embarazada- susurra.

La quedo mirando sin siquiera pestañear, de todas la ideas que me imagine esta no estaba en mi me mente. Un bebé, no ha dicho divorcio, ni separación, ni final, sino embarazada. Me encuentro en total estado de shock ante sus palabras.

¿Un nuevo hijo?, sería maravilloso, pero inmediatamente recuerdo como están las cosas, los rumores de una posible guerra, dos niñas aún pequeñas y la inestabilidad de nuestra relación me hacen no disfrutar como debería esta noticia. Sin embargo le veo un brillo especial en sus ojos, una alegría que no me puede dejar indiferente, lo quiere, es más, está ansiosa y dichosa por esto. Me impresiona que se lo tome así, no es que no haya querido a nuestros otros tres hijos al enterarse de su llegada, pero simplemente fueron una inesperada sorpresa y ahora es como si se revelase el mayor de sus deseos.

- ¿Lo buscaste?- indago, recordando una conversación que tuvimos hace un par de meses, en la cual me expreso que tal vez deberíamos intentar ser padres nuevamente y en la cual yo le exprese que debíamos conversarlo bien, hecho que nunca sucedió porque nos comenzamos a distanciar.

Ante mi pregunta se encoge de hombros, como una niña regañada o que se ve descubierta en algo, y esto me hace sentir tal ternura por ella que no puedo más que sonreír y besarla, amando el sonido que hacen nuestros labios al separarse.

- No fue intencional- responde dándome otro beso, ahora si haciendome reír.

- ¿No estás enfadado?- me pregunta aun con sus labios sobre los míos.

- Como estarlo, siempre quise una familia numerosa, eras tú la que tenía sus reparos, y por el futuro… si estamos juntos, todo va a estar bien- le digo peinando su cabello.

- ¿Lo prometes?- pregunta cerrando los ojos ante mis caricias.

- Lo prometo- le confirmo uniendo nuestras frentes.

- Te gusta el nombre Antares- pregunta acurrucándose en mi pecho, mientras no puedo dejar de estrecharla aún más fuerte contra mí, porque ella no se alejará de mí, así como yo no lo haré jamás de ella.

La contemplo entregada a mis manos, con tanta tranquilidad y a la vez con tanto fuego ardiendo en su piel, que me hace imaginármela como estará en unos meses más, llena de vida con su vientre redondeado. A cada segundo que pasa los temores se alejan, la realidad se esfuma y me lleno de ansiedad por la nueva esperanza que tenemos, a pesar de que la oscuridad nos aceche.

.

..

...

**Uhhh... tanto tiempo sin hacer esto, escribir... espero que les haya gustado... primero que todo debo una explicación por mi ausencia, porque no estaba en la cuidad, sino que me enfrasque en un trabajo en terreno en donde aún se está en la era paleolítica, así que cero tecnología, aunque debo reconocer que me sirvió mucho... para darme cuenta que no puedo vivir si ella... no, de todas formas fue maravilloso… también me ayudo también para pensar algunos proyectos, este es uno de los tantos.**

**(Antares significa: corazón de Escorpion, estrella principal de la constelación de Scorpius)**

**Volviendo al tema importante... espero que este one-shot les haya gustado. y me dejen saber sus impresiones... sí, que lindo sería volver a recibir un review de ustedes, ya los extraños.**

**Abrazos…**

**Raven Rosmalfg**


End file.
